To shed tears again
by AcidBurn0715
Summary: Akari was once a friend of Luke's. When he lost his memory, she gave up all hope of being his best friend again. She became a high ranking commander in the Kimlaskan army. She recieves an unexpected visit from a certain god-general, getting sucked into Van's plan. Will she survive? And how will she react when she meets the REAL Luke? OC Akari X Asch. I do not own ToTA. I wish I did
1. Chapter 1

_** Akari's Journal.**_

_** It's not like I want anyone to be his puppet! If it was a choice between Van using them and my dying, I would choose death without hesitation, to save my friends. Especially Asch... Can't really 'hang out' with him considering I joined Luke and his gang. But I swore I'd see Asch again. I saw that joining this gang might be a great way to stopping Van, joining people of the same goal, In this journal I will explain the majority of my journey...Even the day I shed tears...**_

_** Special Meeting.**_

_** 'Another day in Aramis Springs' I thought to myself. I loved it here! So peaceful, 'Nothing special ever happens here!' Little did I know, Commandant Van Grants was looking for me. 'Luke, I miss you' I was seperated from Luke when he was kidnapped at the age of 7 and lost his memory. Quite tragic, I still couldn't get over it. It hurt me. My best friend, forgot everything, at least Guy remembered me, but I'm not too sure about that considering I left the manor. This day in Aramis Springs was different. I did my daily routine, practiced with my powers a bit, had lunch. Then someone arrived at my home. Long red hair, beautiful green eyes. Luke? At least I wasn't totally off. "Whos there?" I called out wielding my dual blades, one pointed at his neck. "State your name, then explain why you're here." The man sighed. "I'm looking for soeone, maybe you could help by NOT getting in my way?" I sheathed my swords, hesitating slightly. "Who're you looking for?" "Her name is Akari the Sage, of the Kimlaskan army." I slowly removed the hood of my cloak. "Who're you?" He had a smirk on his face. "Asch." He held out his hand.. "As in the god-general?" "My Yulia do you know anything?" His smirk widened, I felt so confused, he seemed so familiar...I took his hand and shook it. I had put my past behind me, well, some of it. But he just made more memories return. I tried to shrug it off. "I'm looking for Akari, know anything?" His tone became serious. "I'm Akari dumba**." "Watch your tone." Wow he was harsh. "2 things: 1 Van wants you to become a god-general..." He trailed off slightly. "Well whats 2?" He frowned at me. He looked nervous as well...Did I know this guy? "Nevermind, anyways don't join." I had no interest in becoming a god-general, but why? "Why not?" "Just don't, unless you want to get used for his own personal reasons. He needs to be stopped. Luke has gathered some allies to help him stop Van. They're headed to the desert now." He was practically asking for help. "I see, so you want me to help too?" "Now you get it. You always were a fast learner." Wait, how did he know that about me? "Um, Asch?" "What?" "Have we, met before." "As another identity, you have met me." He smiled slightly and bid me farewell. What did he mean by other identities? I sighed. Maybe I should go pay a visit to Luke. Maybe I'll run into Guy along the way. I gathered some supplies and ran through the portal, 'Yulia City...' Someone grabbed my arm and jerked me to another area. "Let's go." It was Asch again. I could've sworn I caught even the slightest glimpse of Largo the Black Lion. Maybe Asch was trying to help me in some way? He shoved me onto a plane of some sorts called the Albiore. "Noelle will take you to Chesadonia, there you will find Luke and his friends. Find a reason to tag along." I nodded. The Albiore took off. "Do I get a say in this?" Noelle laughed. "I'm afraid not, sometimes Asch can be pretty harsh, just make sure you stay on his good side." I didn't try to argue. I had acquired a few missions anyway. I needed to stop in Kaitzur, Chesadonia, and Grand Chokmah.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Meet the Cougar.**_

_** Akari's Journal**_

_** After landing in Chesadonia, I happened to be lot's of men's eye candy. I just noticed I was in my Elite Commander outfit...Which was quite revealing...Though I am fit enough to show off my skin without being embarrassed. Many people have tried things with me, which always ended up with the cougar coming out. -insert evil laugh-**_

_** I ran into the group I was sent to find. "Akari, what a pleasure." It was...No...Jade...? I turned around to see Jade the Necromancer staring down at me. "Well isn't this a surprise..." "It's nice to see you when you're not trying to kill me." He had his signature grin on his face. 'Oh my gosh...This was going to be a nightmare.' "Jade you know her?" That voice came from Luke. Guylardia was staring at me. Haha it was quite hysterical his expression."You look familiar, do you happen to go by any other name?" Guylardia's voice... I dragged him away from the other people. "Maybe."**_

"_**Guylardia what are you doing here?" I was pretty happy to see him.**_

_** "I swear I know you but, c-could you let go of m-my arm?" I let go. "Sorry, forgot about that phobia you have. Well, I also go by Naomi, ring a bell?" I was shocked when he hugged me and pulled away really fast. "I'm happy, and freaking out at the same time, it's been years! Where have you been?!" "So, you do remember me?" "Yeah, why do you look sad?" Guylardia was always the one able to catch what I was thinking or feeling. "I'm n-not..." "It's in your eyes Naomi. What's wrong?" "I still can't get over it..." "Over what?" "I lost one of my best friends. Luke. He isn't the same anymore! What 'really' happened to him?"He went silent as I hung my head. I missed Luke. But if he can remember Van and Guylardia. Why can't he remember me? "I'm sorry, I snapped... It was very immature of me..." We walked back to the group.**_

_**Jade offered for me to travel with them. "Well I have a mission here, when I finish, if you guys are still around then sure." Guylardia pointed our friendship out. 'Damnit Guylardia!'**_


	3. Chapter 3

__**In case you haven't noticed. This is a journal of my OC. Asch remembers her. Sorry if he acts very out of character in this chapter but in the later chapters it will be explained to what happens here and why. If you have anything like constructive critizism I will take it into consideration. THANKS AND ENJOY!**

** _Once again, writing in her journal._**

_** My job was to take out a criminal, a citizen of Malkuth, but a killer no less. It was a 'classified mission' I still went along with it, Well it was King Ingobert's straight up orders wasn't it? Can't really push that aside. My target just so happened to be at the bar, getting wasted. Little did I know I had a visitor.**_

_** I dressed in a small black dress that ended at my knees, along with small black heels, my hair flowing out, nice and curly, I always took care of my hair. I had the attention of many men this night.**_

**_ I was just enjoying my drink, when my drunken target came over to me, he put his hand near mine and clenched my wrist, "Hey pretty." He spoke, I felt a slight, cold, steel touch my wrist. I noticed that this man was married, he had a wedding ring on. Why would you bring something so important as a wedding ring here? Oh well. I felt sorry for whoever his wife was. I wondered if she knew about her husband being a murderer. He whispered some very, naughty things into my ear that I choose not to mention. But we ended up in a room, alone. When he leaned in to kiss me. His lips met the tip of a silenced __SIG Sauer P226 Equinox__. __He opened his mouth to scream, but I fired before he could, splattering blood everywhere. I sighed furiously when I got some blood on my neck and face, 'Ugh what a turn off' I thought to myself. I quickly washed the blood off and ran back to the bar. Locking the door behind myself._**

_** I sat down, deciding to stay for a while longer and enjoy myself while I'm here. Not everyday I can come here! I live in Aramis Springs! No alcohol unless I go somewhere away from Yulia City. Not fun. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and jerked my head over it to see who decided to bother me now of all times.**_

**_ A familiar man, decent height that was definently taller than mine, long crimson, blood red hair, piercing green eyes with the slightest bit of emotion being shown...Asch? Or Luke? I figured __it'd be Asch, but he hardly ever shows emotion. "A-asch?" I breathed out. Since when did he get here? And when does he come here alone? I felt a finger on my lips. Something told me I knew him from before. He wouldn't leave my mind! Perhaps he knew...the 'other me?' He Shushed me! "But!-" I was about to complain but was silenced by the tingling sensation of his lips against mine. I stood silent after he finished. Maybe he wanted me to shut up? Or is this 'hinting' at something? I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't focus on anything. I recalled 'different identities' perhaps he did know me. Naomi...Not Akari...? His smirk widened when he noticed my flushed face._**

_** Obviously this was embarrassing! But I will admit, I liked it. Not as in I love asch but...Still embarrassing overall. He sat down next to me and we chatted over a few drinks. Once the clock hit 1:00 A.M. I left and returned to the inn. I snuck in, I knew that the figure sitting in the chair was awake. I gave the masculine figure a glare. He smirked and turned away. I crashed on my bed and went to sleep, still thinking of Asch. And the tingle still remained on my lips.**_


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay, so the reason Akari is named 'The Sage' is because she was a character of mine from Grand Fantasia, (It gave me the idea) so she has the ability to become other animals. Just letting you know because that is introduced in this chapter. Moving on! Enjoy!**

_** I am a Sage.**_

_** Akari's Journal (once again, if you didn't notice, every chapter so far is part of her journal)**_

_** I awoke before everyone else, and gathered some supplies. I awaited outside the inn.**_

_** My finger traced my lips, remembering the feeling of his lips pressed against mine.**_

_** A chill went up my spine, 'What am I thinking?! I am needed in Kimlaska! There is no way I would let a relationship get in the way of serving anyone! Or stopping Van!' I thought to myself, internally cursing.**_

_** I felt uneasy, not as in nervous, but the feeling of being watched...Or sensing other presences in the area. Of course! Monsters! They came rolling into Chesadonia! So I unsheathed my blades and headed straight to them. I told all the early and awake civilians to run and get to shelter.**_

_** One kid got left behind, a wolf jumping straight for him. I went into an 'overly protective mode' and turned into a cougar. I demolished the wolf and threw the boy onto my back, sprinting to safety. -insert cougar noises- I turned around when I heard Fonic Hymns. Tear, Guylardia, and Jade had my back. "Thanks guys. At least you aren't lazy." I resumed the battle, we ended it as quickly as the invasion had begun.**_

_** After the fight, we sat down and began to converse over what our next move was. They hadn't mentioned anything about Van, perhaps they didn't know what Asch knew? Ugh, always! My mind ended up on him! I could no longer focus on Jade's voice as we progressed through our conversation.**_

_** The others entered the room, how they sleep with all that racket and screaming outside was beyond me. The first thing out from my mouth was "You people must be very heavy sleepers, or just lazy." My first response was of course a complaint from Luke, that I soon drowned out.**_

_** Guylardia happened to be lost in space as well as me. "No wonder they call you Akari the Sage..." I heard him whisper. I let out a slight chuckle. He referred to when we were battling earlier, and I just so happened to be fighting in my cougar form as you may recall. "Thanks, cougars are my main transformations." Luke mentioned yet another complaint or insult. I can't tell the difference anymore and I've only been with them for about 24 hours.**_

_** "You don't even look like you slept! What do you have Insomnia or something?!" He pointed at me when he tried to start an argument. I laughed quietly, "Naw, you're just lazy and cannot look me straight in the eye." "You're insane! Just shut up already you're so annoying you're giving me a headache!" After that my voice went lower and softer, so soft that only I could hear. Perhaps Jade might've heard me by the glare he gave me, but no one else seemed to notice. I whispered to myself "The real Luke never would have said that to me." My mind drifted off to Asch again. Why did he always have my attention? I can't seem to figure it out. Luke's insults continued to hurl at me with no result except me ignoring him.**_

_** I was surprised we even got anywhere. Soon enough Jade mentioned the Zao Ruins. So that's where we headed. The only thoughts I had on my mind were 'When am I going to see Asch again?' and 'What is Van planning to do?' I wished that I knew so I could prevent everything...bad...from happening.**_

_** A few hours later we arrived at the Zao Ruins. We entered the falling apart region with slight hesitation. The crumbling and falling pieces seemed to frighten Luke, Anise, and Mieu the most. The others didn't seem as phased as them. We continued until we came to an area which held Ion, Sync, Asch, and Largo in...Asch...We were here to rescue Ion. The two groups yelled back in forth for what seemed like ages until the ground shook, and out came a giant Sandworm. Who seemed to be in a very hungry mood. I backed around it and ran to cover near Ion, I motioned for him to follow me in which he did. I called Anise to us and she took him out the ruins as fast as possible. At least Ion was safe. We battled for a while, once it was defeated, another popped out, and this time, we fled the area, we had Ion and that's all that mattered to them so we left.**_

_** We decided that Baticul would be our next stop, until we ran to Grand Chokmah, I insisted we stay, I had a mission, and Ion didn't seem to be feeling good. They hurried off to the inn to allow him some rest, I hurried to plot out my assassination mission. This would be easy, I set him up by giving the man a letter, it told him to come near the docks at midnight. Alone.**_

_** Too easy! He came and seemed so excited, like as if he was getting hooked or something! I clung to the shadows. He spoke "U-uh, anyone here?" I came out wearing hooded dark robes that reached my knees. "Just me." I spoke. "W-who're you!?" He seemed to fear me. "Shh, don't worry, I'm just...-in a softer voice- you're judicator." I spoke darkly, I shot him square in the forehead. With the same silenced gun I used for my previous assassination. He flung backwards into the ocean. I wondered why Ingobert continued to give me 'violent missions' lately.**_

_** I left the scene and returned to the inn, shutting the door slowly and creeping silently to my room, before I could, a voice spoke. "Had fun tonight?"**_

_**That voice...It felt so cold, obvious, and full of sarcasm. Jade. "Jade..." **_

"_**Where were you and what were you doing?" His tone turned serious. **_

"_**My missions lately have been...bloody...I have been giving out the death penalty to spies and assassins. And really good and helpless actors. Ingobert's decisions, not mine." I shrugged. **_

"_**I see, sorry for the accusation. So tell me, what's your relation to Luke?" **_

"_**I knew him as a childhood friend, same with Guylardia. Once Luke lost his memory, I gave up on ever getting him back. I changed my name, disappeared, and joined the Kimlaskan army. Oh, and gained the title Sage." **_

"_**Well you never know what could happen, this world is full of strange possibilities. Oh and before I leave you to go, what is the other name you mentoned?" **_

"_**You mean the one that Luke and Guylardia knew?" He nodded. **_

"_**Naomi." **_

"_**I see, well Naomi, I'm going to sleep now, please do try to get some rest?" **_

"_**Please, call me Akari in front of the others. Otherwise, goodnight." I left and went to my room, only to crash on the bed and let the darkness overcome my eyes.**_


End file.
